


Playing Hooky

by eugeneismyqueen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, New Dream, Relationship(s), Sex in Nature, Sex in the woods, Sexy Times, Smut, True Love, this one's spicy yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene take the day off and spend the day in the forest, enjoying some beautiful weather and quality alone time.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt by blackwatchdva / Eugenes-schmeat (on tumblr) from the Fitzfam server on discord!

They’d had the best date day. Eugene had talked Rapunzel into feigning illness to get out of her lessons that day because it was far too beautiful a day not to enjoy the weather. They’d packed a picnic and extra clothes to go swimming in the brook. They’d laid out on a blanket all day, watching clouds. Rapunzel always pointed out what the shapes looked like and they made up stories about the shapes in the cloud kingdom. The dragon versus the whale story turned very elaborate. They ate pickles and cucumber sandwiches, and Eugene put a dab of frosting on Rapunzel’s nose when she wasn’t paying attention. They shared laughs and long, sweet kisses, and it was the happiest either of them had been in a very long time.

But now, the sky was turning pink and orange with sunset and it was time to end their perfect day and go home. She hoped her parents wouldn’t be too cross with her for playing hooky. She rarely got to have much time with Eugene all to herself anymore and she loved days like these. Days where she didn’t have to be a princess and no one was worried about his past. Days where they could just be Rapunzel and Eugene, the soulmates they were meant to be. 

“I need to change into my extra clothes, Eugene.” She couldn’t romp around the castle in a damp chemise after all. 

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll spot you,” Eugene winked. He finished repacking the picnic basket and held up the blanket they’d been lying on all day. “I doubt anyone will come by, but this’ll hide you.”

She smiled warmly, grateful for how sweet and respectful he always was. She gathered her clothes and backed up against a thick tree and Eugene stood guard in front of her, shielding her body from any prying eyes with the large blanket. She peeled off her chemise and stood bare, taking a moment to carefully fold it when she felt Eugene close in on her, he kept the blanket spread wide, but attacked her face with kisses. 

“Eugene!” She sputtered. 

“Hmm?” He was kissing her cheek and making his way to her lips. 

“What are you doing?!”

“Kissing you,” he breathed right before hungrily claiming her mouth.

She dropped the chemise, and sighed into his kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms reached over the blanket to find his shoulders. He took that opportunity to wrap both his arms and the blanket around her body and draw her up to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned a bit, feeling her fingers dig into his scalp and her tongue roam over his. 

“Oh, Rapunzel…” he sighed into her mouth. He dragged his lips down her neck. She swallowed thickly, head tipped back to allow him better access to her soft skin. The blanket slipped a little, exposing most of her chest to him and he took every liberty in running his tongue over her collar bones and down her sternum. She had half a thought to protest. They should be getting dressed. They should be going home. But they were very alone with the slimmest chance of being discovered, and she had always found it hard to fight against him when he lured her in like this. He had a way with her, like an ocean tide, he always found ways to draw her in and make her desperate with need. 

She gasped as his tongue sliced over her nipple, which had now also been exposed by the slipping blanket. A cool breeze puckered her skin where his lips had been roaming. His hands cupped her bottom and she found herself trying to draw him in even closer.

“Please, Eugene.” Her eyes burned darkly with desire. 

He backed her against the tree and she barely registered the rough bark scraping into her skin. All she could feel was her skin burning everywhere Eugene’s lips touched. She tipped her head back against the tree, while he sucked on each of her breasts. 

“You want to, Sunshine?” He suddenly asked and her eyes snapped forward to his.

She nodded vigorously, “Oh, god. Yes.”

“Here?” He dragged the word out, his voice turning husky. _“Now?”_

“Please. Eugene, _please.”_

He set her down and made quick work of removing his clothes. She dragged her eyes over his face, those whiskey eyes of his looked ready to devour her, down his chest, she wanted to reach out and touch him, she wanted to feel the hairs on his chest to the dips and curves of his abs beneath her fingertips. She took delight in how hard he already was, his penis bobbing as he removed his underpants. She let the blanket fall around her ankles and watched the air be knocked from his lungs. She loved it when he openly gaped at her. Whether she was naked, or wearing something a princess most definitely should _not_ be wearing, or dressed in her finest ball gown, she loved invoking these sorts of responses from him. 

He bit his lip and stepped back towards her. With a hand at the small of her back, he started kissing her again, like he couldn’t get enough of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to kiss him hard, always trying to fight him for control. But he wasn’t in the mood to let her win today. He slid down her body, dragging hands and kisses along her skin and setting her on fire with his touch. He knelt in front of her hips, pushing at her thighs until she spread her feet apart a bit. He grinned coyly at her before leaning in to nip at the soft flesh of her thighs. She shuddered and leaned back against the tree for some sort of stability. While he sucked on her thighs, his fingers began to tease her folds, immediately eliciting an involuntary moan to rip through her. Her eyes shut as she focused on the feeling of his fingers working their magic. And then she all but lost her balance when she felt his tongue slide over her clit. 

“Oh god.” She grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep upright. He laughed against her lower abdomen, the vibrations sent a thrill through her. 

He eased back a bit and held a hand out to her. “C’mere sunshine.”

She was putty, sliding down the tree and into his arms. He carefully laid her down in the grass and crawled over her body, kissing her lips while his hands simultaneously kneaded her breast, pinched her nipple, and worked her into a frenzy between her legs. Her back arched at his touch, she couldn’t help the moans escaping her lips. He smiled at his handiwork and kissed her neck, before forcing her legs apart and bending his head to kiss her down there some more. His tongue teased her entrance and she found herself ripping at the grass just to stay centered and not lose it all right then and there. He looked up at her, the rough hairs on his chin rubbed against her clit, but she was so far gone that it was more pleasurable than painful. He grinned evilly before thrusting two fingers inside her, she moaned and her back arched again. He pushed his fingers up and down inside her and set his mouth to work again, tongue roaming over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She could feel her muscles starting to tighten and the intense need for release. He was good at sensing it too and moved his fingers faster inside her, searching for that sweet spot that would end her, while his tongue went wild against her. 

Rapunzel’s orgasm slammed into her full force, waves of pleasure lapping over her body as every muscle and fiber within her tightened before releasing. Her head dropped back against the grass as the feeling subsided. Eugene pulled back, waiting for her to look up at him again before he slid his fingers–coated with her juices–into his mouth, letting her taste wash over his tongue. She shivered at the sight despite the fact that her body was still alight with desire. His eyes were dark with need as he trailed over her again, being sure to kiss her hips, her stomach, her ribs, her breasts, her throat, and her jaw, before settling back against her lips. She could taste herself on his lips and it was exciting. She knew he liked being consumed by her, enveloped in her scent and her taste, just as much as she enjoyed having all five of her senses filled by him. 

He positioned his hips over hers and she was ready when she felt him enter her. The thickness and length of his erection was far more satisfying than his fingers had been, if only because it made her feel more like he fit into her like a missing puzzle piece. It was as if he was the missing part that made her feel whole, and it was only in their intimacy that they could finally join and become one.

She ran her hands over his face, through his hair, trailed her fingers down his chest. She reached around him to feel the soft slope of his butt, and the firm muscles throughout his body. He began to thrust hard into her, moans escaping them both. 

“Eugene,” she panted. 

He tipped his forehead to hers, “Yes, Sunshine?”

“I-” She scrambled for his lips, pulling his head far too roughly to her so she could reach. “Love-” she kissed him hard, sucking air in and moaning into his mouth at a particularly wonderful thrust. “You-” she sighed, eyes locked on his, holding his face to kiss him again.

“I-” He kissed her ferociously. “Love-” Another kiss. “You-” Kiss. “Too-” A _very_ long kiss with tongue. “Rapunzel.” 

She kissed everywhere she could reach as he pounded into her. She could feel nothing but his love wash over her and she was more than grateful for it, for _him._ There was no one she loved more. He moved faster, the intensity and need for release building in them both again. She gripped his forearms which were pinned to the ground on either side of her head. They locked eyes as the waves of pleasure hit her again, her walls spasming around him, sending him overboard. He quickly pulled out and came all over her stomach. But she didn’t mind. 

They could wash off in the brook again before finally putting on clothes and making their way home. The sky was still orange, they’d have plenty of time before dark. They’d make it home before dinner.

He collapsed on top of her, smooshing her with his weight, but she didn’t mind that either. She liked feeling the full weight of him against her, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. He was still laboring for breath but he pressed kisses against her cheek. Eugene rolled, pulling her with him onto her side and they laid in the grass, pressed chest to chest. 

He admired her face, brushing a hand through her hair and grinned. “God, I just love you so much.” 

She giggled, feeling a little bashful, but oh, so happy. “I love you so much, too, Eugene.” 

He peppered her face with kisses again, pulling her close in his arms. “Do we _have_ to go home?”

She propped herself up a little. “What would we do if we didn’t go home?” 

“Hmm,” he thought for a moment. “We could become one with nature. Be like wood nymphs or something.” 

“Wood nymphs?” Rapunzel burst out laughing and it was like music to his ears.

“Sure,” he grinned. “Wood nymphs who frolic in the forest all day, no responsibilities ever. We’ll forage for food and keep each other warm.” 

“You’ll start to miss your bed when it gets cold,” she teased, knowing how much he hated being cold.

“Ah yes, well that’s why you and our picnic blanket here will keep us warm.” He reached around her for the crumpled up blanket, then spread it out over them both and pulled her close again. All she could do was laugh as she relaxed into his arms. 

Soon she would make him get up and pull him back into the water to wash off. Then she’d make him hold up the blanket for real while she dressed. She knew he’d still sneak glances and kisses, making her laugh, which would make him laugh too. Then they’d make their way home hand in hand, consequences for spending the day away from their duties be damned. Yes, soon she’d make him get up. But for now, she snuggled a little closer against his chest, breathing in his scent and feeling his warmth wash over her. She wanted to indulge in this moment, and make the most out of this perfect day for as long as she could possibly milk it. There was no one else in the world she would have rathered play hooky with.


End file.
